Here Without You
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Post Series. Vash P.O.V. What keeps a person going, when the one person they love the most isn't there anymore? VxM PG-13 because I think this is too sad to be PG. Read it! Please Minna-san!


Here Without You

By: Topaz Tribal

Disclaimer: I'm lazy and have no witty repartee, so, I don't own Trigun. It belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow. I also don't own the song "Here Without You". It's by 3 Doors Down. There.

A/N: This came to me in a bout of insanity. ..... No, not really. Study Hall is just kind of boring, so I can't help but dream about Trigun. Also the song just sounded perfect for my idea. Ta-da!! A songficcy for the masses. Vash P.O.V. Anything in italics is a memory. Anything in bold is the song. Enjoy.

****

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

All the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

The stained wood finish of the counter contrasted the bright pastries that sat upon it. My turquoise eyes lit up with over exaggerated glee. My hands clasped together as I leaned towards the sweets. From the corner of my mouth, a small dribble of drool was making itself apparent.

Then, in a quick second, I was swatted away from the counter, a wooden spoon making an almost permanent mark on my forehead. I fell back with a cry. "Aiiiieeeee!!!" I whined, grabbing my blonde head in pain. "What in the world was that for?!?!" I asked the question, knowing full well of my misbehavior.

The spoon's owner tapped the weapon onto the counter with a few quick raps. She was an older woman, of 50 or 60, wrinkles plainly obvious on her fair complexion. Yet, her green eyes were sharp, still containing a fire that must have been present in her youth. She set her spoon down and wiped off her floury hands on her white apron. She sighed. "Mr. James, how many times have I told you?"

I speak at the same time as she does, not missing a beat of the scolding I've heard many times over, "Don't drool on the donuts."

She raised a brown eyebrow and set her hands akimbo. I got up off the ground and sheepishly dusted myself off. "Ehehehe, sorry Helen," I apologized, "May I get some donuts? I'm starving!" I emphasize my point be setting my hands across my stomach in mock hunger.

She looked at my pleading face and rolled her eyes. "How much do ya' want kid?"

My demeanor quickly brightens as I snapped to attention. "$$20 worth, if you don't mind. Oh, and could you make sure they're fresh please?"

She nodded, amused by my antics. Most are. "I know. I know. Just the way you like 'em." She pulled out a fresh batch and bagged them for me. I paid her, leaving a generous tip, and left with a smile.

As I stepped outside, the harsh rays of the twin suns met my eyes. I shielded them with my left hand as my right carried my newly bought treasures. I headed down the dusty street, waving to those I knew, smiling all the while.

Without warning, I was suddenly attacked at the legs. With a startled cry, I swayed back and forth to regain my balance. In the end, my efforts were rewarded. I managed to stay standing and discover who my attackers were.

Two pairs of bright blue eyes stared up at me, shining on smiling faces. They clung to my long legs, rendering me immobile. I looked down at the two children and asked playfully, "Kara, Tristian..... Is there something you wished to ask me?"

They smiled and let go. Tristian spoke first. "Mr. James, we were wondering.... Could you play with us today?"

Kara followed in with her brother's question, "Please Mr. James? Joey and Mandy are sick and their moms said they couldn't play today. Please, Mr. James, sir....?"

I kneeled down so I could see them eye to eye. If it were a normal day, I wouldn't hesitate to join in on a game or two. It always relieves my troubled mind. However, I was in a bit of a rush and had guests at my house. With a sad note, I broke the news. "I'm sorry you guys, but I can't today. I have important business to attend to. Maybe another time."

They frowned and dropped their heads in defeat. Not wanting to see their sad faces anymore, I reached into my bag and pulled out two donuts. "Here, why don't you have these? Helen assured me they were the freshest!"

I smiled as their faces lit up. They took the donuts and hugged me. "Thank you Mr. James!" they said in unison, then left to find some other playmates. I stood and continued on my way down the grassless road.

As I exited the town, my happy disposition dropped. I sighed, my blonde head drooping a bit. I had to hurry home... They were waiting for me. After all, I _was_ sent to get them donuts. No matter what trepidation I was feeling now, I needed to keep going. Delaying the inevitable wouldn't keep it from happening.

So, I walked into the desert.

Two and a half miles out of town, I saw my destination. It was a small house, modest. I passed the car that was parked nearby and walked up the steps to the porch. I opened the door and put on a happy face once again. "I'm home!" I looked around, not noticing a soul. I set my bag of donuts on the table as I entered the kitchen. Suddenly, the sound of a child's feet running down stairs caught my attention.

A voice rang out to me. "Daddy!"

I turned around as the small girl jumped into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around. "Hey, Allison. How's my little girl?"

She smiled at me, her dark blue eyes shining despite the poor lighting. "Great! Nicky got in trouble! D'ya' know why?"

"No. Why?" I asked, leaning closer to listen.

"He was bad. He put a bug in my hair!" she said pointing at her head of blonde hair, the same shade as mine. "But I told him I wasn't afraid of bugs. And Aunt Milly got mad and told him to sit in the corner. And _then_ I took the bug and put it down his shirt! You shoulda seen it, Daddy! He was dancin' around like a goof!"

I laughed and set her down. "Looks like you had a busy day. And where are Nicky and Milly?"

As if on cue, they too entered the kitchen. Milly had on a happy face, much like my own, as she greeted me. "Hello, Mr. Vash."

"Hey," I replied before being tackled by a seven year old Nick. He was an exact replica of his father. I wasn't surprised when Milly told me she wanted to name him Nicholas.

"Hey, Uncle Vash!" he shouted at me. "Did ya' get the donuts?!" he asked excitedly.

Allison joined in, "Yeah Daddy! Did ya' get the donuts?!"

I stood tall and, in the most serious voice I could muster, spoke, "Yes. I traversed across the barren sands to town and retrieved the freshest, fluffiest and most delicious donuts you would ever lay your eyes upon." Handing the bag down to them from off of the table, I said, "Enjoy."

With a shout of joy, they grabbed the bag from my hands and dug themselves out a handful of donuts.

"Don't spoil your dinner," Milly warned, shaking her finger at the duo. They sadly put back all but one donut for each of them and headed outside.

I picked up the bag of donuts and set it back on the table. Then, I grabbed a chair and sat down. "Thanks for coming," I said to Milly as she joined me at the table. "It's a big help to me."

"Don't worry about it," she said in her nonchalant way, "If we didn't come, Nicky would have a fit. He loves to come and visit you two."

"Yeah..." I remarked. "Would you like some tea?" I asked ready to get up.

"I already made some while you were gone," she said as she got up. "And besides, you walked all the way to town and back. That's five miles! Aren't you tired?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Why didn't you just use the car? It's much faster." She quietly fixed two cups of tea.

"It's a waste of gas," I explained, "and it's too expensive. I'm not the best driver in the world anyway."

Milly sat a cup of tea in front of herself and me. She sat back down and looked at the bag of donuts. The name written on it caught her eye. She looked at me. "Mr. James? Are you still using a fake name in the town?"

I nodded solemnly. "Can't really flash my name around too much, can I?"

"No, I suppose not..."

We silently sipped our tea for a few minutes, listening to he sounds of the children playing. It was Milly who first broke the silence. "Are we going there tomorrow?" she asked, solemnly.

My breath stilled in my lungs and my heart felt as if an unknown force was squeezing it. I managed to speak despite this. "Yes, we are."

Milly stared at me with a pitiful gaze. I only watched the tea as it reflected my face. I remember when _she_ use to drink coffee, staying up late at night working on something or another. She would stare into her cup of coffee just like I was staring at my tea. She always did that.

The only sound that penetrated the silence that hung over our heads was that of Allison and Nicky playing from outside. That was why I jumped a bit when Milly's soft-spoken tone rang out. If she noticed my edgy behavior, she made no note to point it out. "She's three now, isn't she?" Milly asked me. I nodded and she continued. "She's growing very fast. She's just as tall as Nicky and he's four years older."

"I know," was my reply. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, or to do anything else for that matter. However, since Milly was my friend, I tried to make conversation for her sake. After all, she did travel all the way from December and we hadn't seen each other for a few months.

Milly smiled, "She looks just like you, Mr. Vash." she commented cheerfully. No doubt trying to offset the sullen mood that clung to the air.

With that said, I though of my daughter, who's birthday was tomorrow. It was true. She did look just like me. She acted like me too. She was silly and curious. Goofy and smart. I could tell she was going to be tall too. And her hair was just like mine, the same golden blonde color. But there was one thing that was not me...

"Except her eyes," I said, gazing into my tea more harshly. "She has her mother's eyes..." Those eyes... I loved those beautiful cobalt eyes. It didn't matter how much she looked or acted like me. Whenever I looked at Allison and saw those eyes staring back at me, she didn't look like me one bit. She was just like _her_.

My silent suffering was interrupted.

"Daaaaddy!!!!!" Allison whined loudly running into the kitchen. Nicky was right on her heels as she held up the donut that I had given her earlier. There were three things different from when they had left a few minutes ago. Allison was angry, Nicky had a red lump on his forehead and the donut was covered in a thick layer of sand.

The whining continued. "Nicky threw my donut in the dirt!"

"No I didn't!" Nicky shouted and turned to his mother. "She hit me in the head!!"

"'Cause you ruined my donut!" Allison countered, pointing at Nicky accusingly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough!!" Silence ensued after Milly's outburst. Allison and Nicky didn't dare speak again. Milly stood up from her chair and took the donut from Allison's hands, depositing it in the garbage. She turned back to the children; a stern look set in her face. "Nicholas, say you're sorry to Allison."

Instead of arguing, like he usually would, he immediately did as told. Perhaps it was the absence of his nickname that assured it. "Sorry, Ally."

Milly then turned to my daughter. "Allison, say you're sorry to Nicholas."

She also complied without hesitation. "Sorry, Nicky."

Milly nodded and smiled. "Good, now go and play nice. No fighting."

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Aunt Milly."

The two left as fast as possible. Milly turned around with a smile on her face. "Well, that was simple, wasn't it?"

I managed a small smile. "You're really good at this parenting thing," I remarked.

Milly poured us some more tea. "So are you."

****

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

__

As I entered the house, my eyes widened slightly. I had not been expecting this. Everywhere I looked, things shined with a glow that only cleanness could give. The entire house, from top to bottom, had been ruthlessly cleaned. Not a spot of dust was left alone. Still I stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. What happened? This place was normal when I left.

Suddenly, Milly walked in, carrying a three year old Nicholas. She smiled at me and handed me the child. "Hello Mr. Vash! Could you watch Nicky for me for a while? I have to help Meryl clean."

I took Nicky and raised an eyebrow. "Clean? For what?"

"Meryl just said to help her clean. So I did," Milly said, then went off to find my better half. "Be good Nicky," she added before she headed upstairs.

I blinked, now even more confused. While pondering the strange behaviors of the duo, Nicky thought it was a good time to pull on my hair.

"Yeowch!!!" I exclaimed and grabbed onto his fist to pry off his fingers.

"I'm hungry!" he demanded, pulling harder.

"Ok! Ok! Just let go!" I pleaded, walking into the kitchen. Luckily, on the table was a pile of freshly made donuts. I handed one to Nicky and in return, he relinquished my hair. With a sigh of relief, I set him down on a chair and found one for myself.

Still preoccupied with the strangeness of the day, Nicky spoke up. "Auntie Meryl is mad at you, Uncle Vash."

This caught my attention. I turned to him. "What did I do?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too serious. The last thing I needed was to be smacked around again.

Nicky swallowed a mouthful of donut and continued. "Auntie Meryl had to go to doctor today, 'cause she was sick. Me and Mommy went with her. When she came out she said to Mommy that she was gonna get fat and it was all your fault! And then, she came back home and started to clean the WHOLE house!! Mommy said that she was just worried, that's why she's acting like she had a lot of coffee." He returned to his donut and munched happily.

Meryl was sick? That was news to me. I wondered what was wrong. She seemed fine before I left this morning.

It was then that the short Insurance Girl in question walked into the kitchen with her partner in crime, so to speak. She had been talking feverishly to Milly before she entered, but, once she saw me at the kitchen table, her voice seemed to die in her throat. She just stared at me, as if my presence caught her off guard. I stared back at her, with a confused look on my face. Was she going to yell at me? I didn't even know what I did wrong!

It was Milly who broke the silence. "Meryl?" she asked.

That snapped her out of her daze. She turned to her tall friend and said, "Milly, could you take Nicky and go find the ... uh... gravy boat my Mom sent me? I think it's in the upstairs closet."

"Ok," Milly replied, "C'mon Nicky." The boy grabbed another donut before following his mother upstairs.

I looked at Meryl skeptically. "We have a gravy boat?"

"No, but she doesn't know that," was Meryl's reply.

Another bout of silence began to ensue. So, instead of sitting and waiting for Meryl to give her reason for sending Milly and Nicholas away, I took the initiative. "Is something wrong?"

Obviously, I should have either kept my mouth shut or chosen my words more carefully because once I spoke, her face lit up in anger. I cringed.

"'Is something wrong?' Is that ALL you have to say?!?!" she shouted at me, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her aggravation. "I can't BELIEVE you!! MEN!! You're all the same!! It's so typical!!" She let out a loud frustrated sigh. "And it's all your fault too!!!"

I just knew I was getting blamed for something. My question was, what? So, being the blonde that I was, I softly asked, "But what did I do?"

Meryl's face turned red. "How can you even ask that question?!?" she shouted angrily.

I backed away slightly. "'Cause I don't know...." I replied pathetically.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, do you know that?!?!" she yelled, her hands crossed over her chest.

Still a tad reluctant to speak, I hesitantly asked, "But, what's the problem?"

Finally, she blurted it out. "I'm pregnant, you spiky-headed dork!! That's the problem!!"

I stared at her as she stood mere feet away, face red and fuming. Pregnant? That was the problem? I stood up and walked over to her, closing the gap between us. Wrapping my arms around her, I realized she had been shaking. With a smile, I said, "This is wonderful!"

She looked up at me, unbelieving. "Really?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Meryl averted her eyes from mine. "You're not going to..... leave, are you?"

Was she serious? "Why would I leave?" I inquired.

"Well," she began, self-consciously, "It's just that...." she trailed off, before her words picked up speed and flew out of her mouth in a flurry. "This wasn't really planned and it could cause some problems and you always seem to leave when problems occur and--"

I couldn't bear to hear her reasoning anymore. I stopped her words with a deep, long kiss. This time, the absence of sound was very welcome. When we separated, I looked down at her, meeting her gaze. "This isn't a problem," I stated. "It's a blessing and I wouldn't leave you even if the world ended. I promise."

She finally smiled. "Good. So will I."

With a sharp intake of breath, my eyes opened and I tried to coordinate myself. After a few minutes, my vision cleared and I realized I was in my room. It was dark except for the light that shone from the moons. I groggily sat up and sighed. The memory was still fresh in mind. I felt as if I traveled back in time to that day and relived it. It was so real -_too _real- like she was actually in my arms. My lips burned as if I truly kissed her only moments ago, instead of years.

As the thoughts of her wafted through my mind, tears welled in my turquoise eyes. The wound in my heart opened anew and bled as it did when she died.

I kept my promise, but she broke hers.

****

The miles just keep rolling

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go

Twin suns glared down relentlessly through the clear blue sky. The sound of the engine sputtered sadly, more than likely clogged with sand. However, as long as it still ran, I didn't really care. As long as I reached my destination, I was fine.

Everyone was with me as I drove over the sandy dunes. Allison and Nicky sat in the back, chatting over various subjects, while Milly rode shotgun. She was as silent as I was. It was going to be night soon, and we couldn't be late.

My infamous pair of orange tinted sunglasses adorned my face. Usually, I didn't like to wear them. They reminded me of the part of my past that I wasn't all that fond of. However, today I needed them. They helped hide the pain that I knew was evident in my eyes.

Finally, after an hour long drive, we reached our destination. It was a small church on the outskirts of and even smaller town. The population couldn't have been over twenty people. I stepped out of the car, as did everyone else. Without a word, I walked to the church, but did not enter. Instead, I headed around it, to the back. No one followed me.

Stopping at a rickety gate, I stared out at the few headstones that were encased within the metal fence. With careful steps, I entered, creeping towards the one thing I came to see.

Her grave.

I stepped up to it and kneeled down, setting my right hand on the cold stone. My fingers brushed against the textured surface, tracing the words that were chiseled in it. Her name, cut with precision into the gray stone, was burned into my vision. I stared at it, unable to shift my gaze. Finally, I closed my eyes.

It was all my fault. I'm sorry...... I'm sorry.....

****

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me

__

"Mr. Vash, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that," Milly observed, as she calmly sat in a chair with Nicky in her lap. We had been here for six hours. It was late and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The doctors and nurses had shoved me out of the delivery room hours ago. So, now I paced and Milly sat.

"Mr. Vash?" Milly questioned. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I halted my pacing and looked at Milly. Of course, with my preoccupied state, I didn't hear a word she said.

"Are you ok?" she asked again, shifting Nicky's position in her lap. He was fast asleep and nothing short of a typhoon would wake him.

"Uh... yeah. I guess," was my distracted response.

It was then that one of the doctors came out, slightly bloodied. I was at her side in an instant, ready for the information. Milly wasn't far behind me. "What's the news, Doc?" I asked excitedly. "Boy or girl?"

The doctor sighed and gave Milly and I a distraught look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. "There were some complications during the birth, sir. Your wife didn't make it through. I'm sorry."

I was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Dead? Meryl was dead? For some reason, the thought didn't seem possible. It didn't seem real. Behind me, Milly was crying and saying something to the doctor, but I couldn't hear it.

I had to know. It couldn't be true! There was no way Meryl could be dead! She's too strong! She'd never give into death so easily. My legs had a mind of their own as they dragged me into the room where Meryl was. I bolted in and to the bed.

There she lay, motionless. I grabbed her hand. It was slightly warm, but losing heat quickly. "Meryl!! Meryl!!" I shouted, shaking her. She had to wake up! She had to! "Meryl!!!"

Nothing. She didn't move or show any sign of life.

No. How could this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be happy. This wasn't how our lives were supposed to be. It wasn't fair. I clenched my fists until blood was drawn on my right hand. I shook with rage. She wasn't supposed to die like this. It was wrong. WRONG!!!!

I grabbed a chair that was next to the bed and threw it with all my might against the wall. With a thunderous crash, it broke into tiny splinters of wood. I took a few deep breaths, trying to subdue the tremors that over took my body. With slow and heavy steps, I guided myself back to the bed and kneeled next to it. I rested my head on Meryl's stomach and cried.

A soft, hesitant voice interrupted my mourning. "....Mr. Vash....?" It was Milly. Her voice was strained. Tears were still in her eyes and on her cheeks. I didn't answer. I didn't even look at her or stop crying. I couldn't. She walked up to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "....Mr. Vash... Do you want to see you daughter?" She wiped her eyes.

I pulled my head away from Meryl and looked up at Milly with my own teary eyes. "I have a daughter?"

Milly nodded and motioned for me to follow her. I stood up and we left the room. Walking down the hall, I finally noticed Milly's lack of her own child. "Where's Nicholas?" I asked.

"With one of the nurses," she responded quietly. We continued walking. Finally, we arrived at our destination. A few nurses were taking care of the newborn babies. Milly and I peered into the room and I saw her.

She was the most precious thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Her hair was blonde, what little she had, and her eyes were still closed. I pressed my face against the glass and managed a teary smile. "Allison."

Milly looked at me. "What?"

I still stared at my daughter. "Meryl said she wanted to name the baby Allison if it was a girl. Her name is Allison."

Milly smiled and dried her eyes on her sleeve. "That's a beautiful name."

I smiled. "Thanks."

****

Everything I know and anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

It gets hard, but it won't take away my love

The memory flung itself at me and a fresh bout of salty tears coursed down my cheeks.

......Meryl....... I'm so sorry........

A small voice pierced through my veil of melancholy. "....Daddy...?"

I dried my eyes quickly on my sleeve and put on a smile before I turned around. "Yes Allison?" I could tell my attempt at a happy facade failed when she looked at me with that face. She could always tell when I was just trying to keep up appearances. It was sometimes infuriating.

She frowned slightly, "Are you ok?"

I stood up and smiled pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. I kept up my facade, even though it was a fruitless effort. "I'm fine. Why don't you find Nicky and play a bit before we leave?"

She smiled weakly. "Ok." She turned and was about to leave, but stopped and faced me again. Giving me a scrutinizing gaze, she asked, "Are you sure?"

She's too smart.... I thought absentmindedly, but said, "I'm sure. Now, go play."

This time she complied and left me alone again to sulk in misery while I could.

We had returned later that night. I laid in my bed, dreaming. Memories, once again came to me....

__

A bright smile lit up my face at the movement under my hand. I looked over to Meryl, my eyes shining with excitement. "Did you feel that?!" I asked elatedly.

She gave me a wry smile. "It's in my stomach, Vash. Of course I felt it."

I took my hand off of her stomach and set it behind my head sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

Meryl laughed lightly and set the back of her hand on her forehead. "You can be such a blonde sometimes."

I smiled widely. "Of course! My hair is_ blonde!'_

She shook her head. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Without missing a beat, my toothy grin grew. "It's my dashing good looks and charming personality, right?"

Meryl snickered. "You only wish. Oh-" She laid her hands on her stomach suddenly, a surprised look on her face.

Suspecting the worst, I jumped to her side in a flash, a worried expression on my countenance. "Are you ok?" I asked quickly, not wanting any harm to befall Meryl or the unborn child inside her.

She waved her hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. The baby's just a little energetic today."

I sighed in relief and looked down at Meryl's swollen stomach. The baby was due in one and a half months. I couldn't wait. It was so exciting! I actually assisted in the making of a life. It was a feeling I couldn't describe.

I leaned my head down on Meryl's stomach and listened. A smile graced my features. I could feel a small hand press up against my cheek. It was unbelievable. I wanted to cry right there. Soon, I'd be a father. Someone would refer to me as "Dad". Me, Vash the Stampede, $$60,000,000,000 Man, the Humanoid typhoon, the most wanted man on Gunsmoke- a father. How ironic. I never expected it. I mean, I hoped for it, but never expected.

A voice broke me out of my reverie. "How long do you plan on doing this?"

I looked up at Meryl with a clumsy smile. " That depends. How long before you hit me?"

"Idiot," she said with a shake of her head.

I sat up. "But it's my most endearing quality!" I argued playfully.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you spiky headed fool."

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am." I complied with no qualms.

****

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me

A quite voice managed to wake me from my slumber. "....Daddy..... Daddy, wake up."

I yawned and rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to me. "Just five more minutes..." I began to drift back to sleep.

Now, the voice resorted to shaking me. "Wake up, Daddy."

Finally, I let go my comfortable rest and opened my eyes drowsily. I saw Allison standing next to my bed, holding a small, brown teddy bear. "Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I need to ask you a question," she said, climbing onto the mattress.

"Well, ask away," I said with a lethargic smile and rubbed my turquoise eyes again.

Once she was settled to her content, she looked up at me with her mother's eyes. "Daddy," she began, "What was Mommy like?"

I blinked. That wasn't a question I was ready for, but for some reason, I expected it. Allison would only bring up the subject when Milly was around. I suppose Milly also had the same problem with Nicholas. Although, Nicholas wasn't involved in Wolfwood's death like Allison was with Meryl's. How can you tell a child that they were, in a way, responsible for the death of their parent? Of course, it wasn't her fault and I would never blame her, but children tend to see things.... differently.

Either way, my daughter asked me a question and I had no intention of backing out of it this time. "Well," I started, "She was strong willed, short tempered and a workaholic." I smiled with nostalgia.

She smiled with me and spoke again. "Tell me more."

Suddenly, the memory of my first meeting with Meryl and Milly drifted into my mind. My smile grew. "Let me tell you the story of Vash the Stampede and the two Insurance Girls from the Bernardelli Insurance Society..."

The End

A/N: I think I outdid myself this time. Not my most tragic fic, but one I really enjoyed writing. I worked extra hard on this one, so please R&R, Minna-san. I'll be waiting for the reviews.

(P.S. I have no intention of continuing this fic, but if you really want on, I might be able to do something. That's a BIG might.)


End file.
